torielfandomcom-20200213-history
Link Master Page
Much of my lore, languages and stories lies in several scattered PDF's and websites so this page was created to gather links to every part of the lore in one organised page: Etymology of Toriel placenames List of Characters in Toriel The Spirit World * Sallando's Star PDF story * Birth of the Toriel universe PDF lore/history Malomanan: Sumric cultures * Sumric Legends and Tales Digital Magazine collection of short stories from several Sumric cultures * The Discovery of Malomanan Digital Magazine story * Sumric culture profiles PDF cultural notes * Sumric Diachronica PDF a document which details the diachronic history of the Sumric languages. So far only the change of morphosyntax has been recorded. With further changes to be added later * An Essential Grammar of Old Sumrë (no dictionary) PDF language * Old Sumrë Dictionary PDF language * An Essential Grammar of Middle Sumri (no dictionary) PDF language * Comparison of Sumric languages Youtube language * Sumric Encyclopaedia PDF cultural notes Lem Pars: Lemne culture * History of Lem Pars PDF lore/history * Lemre Dictionary PDF language '' '''Nümmezsic Cultures' * i Nümmezseis Flitn (Original Scots version) PDF story * The Fleeing of the Nümmezse (English Translation) Digital Magazine P.34 story * Middle Nümmezsic: An Essential Grammar PDF language ''written by /u/Tarheelscouse -Émade culture * Émade Orthography Guide PDF ''language ''written by /u/tarheelscouse * Émade Memrise course for Beginners 1 ''language ''created by /u/tarheelscouse * Émade Memrise course for Beginners 2 ''language created by /u/tarheelscouse -Iriaid culture A-Sumric cultures * Late Middle Sumri Dictionary PDF language -Trégal: Shúwúne culture * Zūvri Dictionary PDF language * Shúfre Dictionary PDF language -Nomadic: Somoñi culture ' M-Sumric cultures' * An Essential Grammar and Dictionary of the Malelweri language PDF language * An Essential Grammar and Dictonary of the Maifri language PDF language '' -Pwrddw: Pwr culture * An Essential Grammar and Dtionary of the Pwr language PDF ''language * Éddw and the Bull Youtube story -Terchlú: Terch culture * Anaráúf a h-Armúgha Digital Magazine P.12 fable -The Ruisur culture * The Origin of Noun Gender in Emur Eastern Malomanan: Moicha cultures * A Grammar of Old Moicha (no dictnary) PDF language * A grammar of Middle Moicha (no dictionary) PDF language -Müforia: Foriab culture * An Essential Grammar and Dictionary to the Foriab language PDF language * Audio Recording of Foriab Youtube language -Mémoicha: Moicha culture * A Dictionary of Modern Moicha and a basic grammar overview PDF language Seléd: Lelic culture * An Essential Grammar and Dictionary of the Old Lelic language PDF language * An Essential Grammar and Dictionary of the Modern Lelic language PDF language Ohare: Samca culture * History of Ohare PDF lore/history Hendak Ainxo: Wasgar culture Harpito Ruganes Digital Magazine P.7 story Fĕgehei: Venicones culture * Lycanthropy PDF lore/history Empire of Antagan: Jašawn culture * Origin of the Tåns language; a true myth Wikia page story Kingdom Of Géid: Boşk culture * Lë Failikvas Digital Magazine, P.17 poem * Lë Failikvas Lingua Fiat conlang archive * Boşk Grammar (in Scots language) PDF language Hwalom: Hwalom culture * Wistan morohology quick sheet PDF language